Semiconductor device manufacturing involves many process and testing steps. This testing often includes testing the functioning of elements of the semiconductor devices as well as the integrity of the structure making up the connections and elements. Typically, the testing is carried out by contacting connections on the semiconductor devices with one or more testing apparatuses. A testing apparatus is usually connected to the connections.